


Perfect Trust

by Jemixe712



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, D/s, Dom Loki, Fisting, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Sub Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemixe712/pseuds/Jemixe712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man was beautiful. He’d let himself go, almost completely. But that was what tonight was about. It was about Tony and his pleasure, which was Loki’s to give or deny.</p><p>Day 8 - Dominance/submission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of catching up on days, so...2 days worth of fic in 1 day.

Loki lifted his head from where it was buried between Tony’s legs. He looked up the length of Tony’s body, the heaving chest, the bobbing throat muscles, the tense jaw and tightly clenched eyes. The man was beautiful. He’d let himself go, almost completely. But that was what tonight was about. It was about Tony and his pleasure, which was Loki’s to give or deny.

Tony was always so tightly controlled, and he never really listened to anyone. The exception being Pepper, and even then, never initially. He fought against anyone who tried to laud their authority over him. And Loki, as a proprietor of chaos and free will, and mischief...he loved that about his human.

The day had started with Loki blinking into the engineer’s bedroom, clothed in casual Midgardian wear and holding his collar. It was his collar that he made for Tony to wear. It was green and gold and there were runes etched in the leather which spelled out Loki’s name. When Loki walked to the bed and woke Tony up with a gentle kiss, the first thing he did was show Tony the collar. That was the signal to their agreement. Loki would show up with the collar and if Tony didn’t agree, then he would say so. This morning, Tony agreed.

Loki stood up and grabbed the pillow from Tony’s closet. It was a soft down pillow covered in red silk. He placed it on the floor at the foot of the bed and watched at Tony walked naked then knelt on it. Loki walked to stand behind his human. He bent to kiss the back of Tony’s neck, right where the clasp of the collar would sit. Then the god put the collar on Tony.

He watched the transformation the came over his human. It was as if everything in him relaxed and he sank into himself. The perfect trust he gave to Loki, the power he allowed the trickster to have over him was humbling. Loki stroked a hand through his human’s hair once then stepped back.

“No lab today. First, you will shower-alone. While in the bathroom you will clean yourself very thoroughly, inside and out, and you will put this inside yourself.” Loki handed his human a sterling silver butt plug, which the other dutifully took. It wasn’t large enough to cause discomfort, just a minor distraction that could be easily ignored.  

“Then you will dress, and I’d like to see you in that maroon dress shirt and black slacks. Afterwards, you will meet me in the kitchen.”

Once the collar was on, the rules were simple. His darling gave Loki complete control over his day, his person and his life. From what he wore to what he ate to what he did. The pre-set arrangements were that it couldn’t be life threatening, could go against his engineer’s personality to the point that Loki would make him give up being Iron Man or something along those lines, and if there was a call to suit up...well saving the world took precedence. And his human wasn’t to speak unless given leave to do so.

Loki was waiting in the kitchen for his engineer to finish with his instructions. It was a goal to have his beautiful boy learn to cook, if not masterpieces, then at least passable food. And these were the perfect days to do so. It also showed that his darling could take direction very well in certain circumstances.

The day passed in a sort of idyll for both of them. Loki got to put down the mantle of Chaos God and Trickster, and his human didn’t have to be anyone other than Loki’s beautiful boy. And Loki felt like showing off his human by taking him to a museum, then a park. He wanted to test his darling’s control while he had the plug inside him.

The museum was a small gallery which was currently showing still life photographs of different bondage poses. Loki had a hand on the small of his darling’s back as he led him through the maze of images. He heard the other’s breath sped up at some of the pictures of different men and women in varying poses of submission. Some depicted hard core S&M, while others were of Doms and their pets. Men and women were collared or leashed. Others were kneeling in a pose of devotion to their Master.

“What do you think of these, Pet?”

He watched his engineer swallow before he answered, “They are...beautiful.”

Loki pressed a kiss to his darling’s temple, then led him out of the gallery. Their next destination was central park. Loki wanted to see his beautiful boy haloed by the natural light of the sun. And he wanted others to see the collar that screamed how much his human belong to him. Loki knew that most would write it off as a billionaire’s eccentricity, but a select few would understand it’s meaning.

There was a hot dog vender at the park. Loki knew his human rarely indulged in them, though he secretly liked the novelty of eating hot dogs from a vender. So, Loki got one for each of them, as well as waters. The two of them sat and watched some children play. It wasn’t long before one adventurous child realized that Iron Man was at the park, and walk up to them.

“Are you Iron Man?”

The look Loki received from his darling was subtle, but it caused the god to smile and nod his permission.

“Yup.”

The child’s eyes got big and round, and his mouth opened up in an oh. “That is so cool!!”

Loki watched the child run to his friends and tell them of the real life superhero at the park. A group of six children ran back, all clamoring for an autograph and a picture. Which Loki allowed.

Shortly after, Loki returned them to the penthouse, where they spent the rest of the day in quiet. Loki lay on the couch reading while his human worked on projects for his company next to him. He was kneeling on the floor on a silk pillow. After a quiet dinner of steak and potatoes, Loki ordered his beautiful boy to go to the bedroom and undress, then lay on the bed, legs spread and hands under the small of his back.

After he cleaned up from their dinner and very thoroughly washed his hands, Loki joined his human in the bedroom and was pleased to find him exactly as instructed. His beautiful boy was already hard, and Loki could see the silver of the plug between the cheeks of his ass. Before joining his human on the bed, the god stopped at the closet and grabbed an unopened bottle of lube. Then he settled himself between his engineer’s legs and grabbed the plug and twisted.

“I want you to stay as still as you can. You may not speak, but you don’t have to be quiet. I will hear the noises that must escape from you, so long as they are not words. Do you understand, Pet?”

Once upon a time, his human would have answered an affirmative, but he has learned better by now, and merely nodded. With a pleased smile, Loki removed the plug and replaced it with his fingers. His beautiful boy was loose enough that Loki was able to thrust in with two fingers right away. His darling was wet inside from the lube he’d used to put the plug in that morning, but Loki paused his thrusting to add more lube to his hand.

“You’ve been so good today, Pet. You pleased me greatly.” Loki buried his face in the dip between his human’s penis and his hip and inhaled. His hand still thrusting inside his darling’s hole.

“I am torn between wanting to take pictures of you at this moment and give them to the gallery we visited today. That way others may see how perfect you are when you surrender to me. But, I don’t want to share this gift.”

Loki added a third finger and bit his human’s hip. “That’s what this is. A gift. And I am a jealous god, who does not wish to allow others to bear witness to it.” The last part was growled into his darling’s skin. The moans that reached Loki’s ears were better than the prayers he’d once received so often from supplicants.

Loki pulled his fingers out to a protesting whine from his beautiful boy, but quieted him with a soothing massage to his stomach. Loki poured more lube on his hand, then some directly into his human’s hole. He thrust his three fingers back inside and teased at the flesh with a fourth.

“I want you to relax completely. To give yourself wholly to me. I need you to relax, because I think you can take more than my fingers. I think you can take my whole hand.”

Loki waited as his darling tensed, felt it around his fingers. Loki knew this could all be stopped with one work but hoped it wouldn’t. Loki had his answer when he watched every muscle in his human’s body relax; felt the muscles of his hole loosen around his fingers.

Loki smiled and slipped his pinky inside, thrust four fingers in his beautiful boy’s ass. The sight his human made, loose limbed, relaxed, skin flushed and moans dripping from his lips made a warmth spread inside Loki. For all that he was the god, that he was used to being worshiped, Loki felt as if he was the acolyte kneeling in benediction at the altar that was his beautiful boy.

Loki bent forward and swallowed around his darling’s dick. Sucking to distract him as Loki tucked his thumb into his palm and started pushing into his human’s body. His free hand flew up and rubbed his darling’s stomach at the pained whine which escaped. The trickster made soothing sounds in the back of his throat around the dick in his mouth. He twisted his hand inside the passage, and made shallow thrusting motions. Loki waited until his darling had relaxed again before he started pushing inside.

Loki never let up on the ministrations to his humans dick, still sucking and licking; fluttering his tongue along the length in his mouth. The god paused when his hand was in up to the bump of his thumb joint and his palm. He pulled off his human’s dick and poured lube on his hand, along his wrist and half way up his arm.

“Breathe out and bear down, Pet.”

Loki looked down at half his hand gloved inside his human’s body and felt the sphincter push out. At that time, Loki pushed in the rest of his hand, watched the muscle stretch over his knuckles then clench again at his wrist.

“You are beautiful like this. Giving yourself just to me. You took my hand, I’m inside you. You are stretched around my, clenching my wrist. I can feel you from the inside. I want to crawl in the rest of the way, and you’d let me, wouldn’t you? Wrap myself up in you.”

His beautiful boy was breathing hard and little gasping moans sounded at each exhale, and Loki was worried for a moment that he’d hyperventilate. But, his darling pulled himself together with a deep breath and went under.

Loki watched, his own breath stolen from him, as his beautiful boy completely submitted. His mouth was open as he breath deeply, and his eyes were glazed over. His shoulders completely lost any tenseness from the strain put on them from where his hands were clasped under the small of his back, and his head rolled to the side, baring his neck and showing off the collar. His human’s leg muscles were not longer shaking, even the passage Loki’s hand was in seemed looser. Loki curled his fingers inside his darling into a fist and thrust. He didn’t think his gorgeous, mad, beautiful boy was aware of the noises he was making, or of the small thrusts his hips made in counterpoint to Loki’s arms. He was lost completely to the sensations of his body, gone far beyond sexual arousal and into pure feeling. And Loki hadn’t seen a sight more beautiful in his long years.

Loki swallowed his human’s dick again, and thrust his fist making sure to brush his knuckles against his darling’s prostate. He listened as the noises coming from his darling got higher in pitch, felt the fluttering of muscles in the walls of the passage around his fist, felt the cock in his mouth swell.

When his beautiful boy came, Loki lost himself in it as he nursed his human through it, sucking on his dick until he felt a flinch and heard a whine that was more protest than pleasure. Loki lifted his mouth from his darling’s dick, placing one last kiss on the shaft and stopped moving his fist as well. He looked up at his human and saw his face was scrunched up and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. Loki closed his own eyes at the sight of it, at the feel of muscles pulsing around his hand and came without touching himself.

“You need to continue to relax as I remove my hand from you. Can you do that for me?” Loki rubbed soothing circles on his human’s stomach, calming him like he would a scared horse.

Loki’s beautiful boy nodded and the god slowly started the process of removing his fist. Once he was complete, he removed his shirt and wiped his hand and arm with it, then threw it off the side of the bed. Loki then bent down to check that his human was not injured, fascinated as he watched the muscles slowly close and try and tighten to their original size. Unable to help himself, Loki pushed forward and placed a kiss against the loosened pucker, swiped his tongue across his. The thighs around his head twitched, and Loki back off, understanding his darling was too sensitive for anymore stimulation.

Loki crawled up is human’s body, licking and kissing along the way. When he reached his human’s neck, Loki licked along the collar. With hands that he realized were shaking, Loki undid the collar and set it aside. He turned Tony’s face towards him, and licked inside his lax mouth, exchanging breath. The god felt Tony’s arms move from under him, a feat made more difficult with Loki’s weight on top of him, then encircle Loki’s neck. Slowly, Loki felt Tony coming up, felt him respond to the kiss.

When breath became an issue, they separated and Loki rested his forehead against Tony’s.

“So, that was...intense.”

Loki huffed a laugh at Tony’s words, for while they were accurate, they were also woefully insufficient to describe what had happened. Tony started fidgeting, his brain was completely back online and he never could remain still. Loki moved and grimaced at the feel of cum in his slacks. He rolled off Tony and collapsed on the bed next to him, eyes closed. The god felt the bed shift as Tony moved, felt lips brush against his and a hand on his chest.

“Shower. I need one and so do you. Also, I feel like blowing you in there.”

And with those words, Tony got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, sure Loki would follow. Which the he did. For all Loki was more powerful in strength, magic, and even intellect due to just how long he’d been alive; for all that he was a god...Loki knew he only had such power over Tony because the mortal let him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fluffy fisting fic? Cuz that is a thing in my world. This came about because I was curious and started doing some reading into 24/7 D/s scenes, and it intrigued me. Which is where my other story, the Evolution of Tony Stark sprung from. So, this is like that, only that has more plot. I was intrigued at the freedom people felt at being the submissive, of allowing others that complete power over them. And I tried to put that in the story. Essentially, while Tony has the collar on, he's not identified as Tony Stark anymore. He's freed from the expectations of his name, and he's Loki's. His human, his darling, his pet...his beautiful boy. And I think that could be liberating in a sense.


End file.
